


Panic Attacks

by Criminal_Minds_Addict (nt2you)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nt2you/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Addict
Summary: Reader has a panic attack and Barry is there to help her through it.





	Panic Attacks

The panic attacks didn’t start until after Barry saved me from the meta-human who took me. I didn’t want to tell Barry because he felt guilty enough for “letting” me get kidnapped. It wasn’t until one day when I could barely breathe that I finally forced myself to call Barry. Caitlin picked up Barry’s phone saying he was out stopping some crime.  
“Caitlin- I- I need-,” Caitlin didn’t need me to say anything else-she patched me through to Barry. “Help,” was the only thing I could mutter by that point. Barry quickly tied up the robbers and was by my side in less than two seconds.  
“Y/N what’s- what’s going on?” I’m gasping like a fish out of water and I can’t say anything else. The visions had blacked out my vision and they’re all I can see.  
The electric whip cracked and I felt the pain in my back again. It is searing, making my skin feel like fire is crawling up it. Everything seems muted to me and I can’t even hear my screams or her laughter. I don’t remember starting to cry, but I can feel the wet drops streaking down my face.  
I flinch when I feel something touch my back, bringing me back to the present. Barry is kneeling down in front of the couch, holding onto my arms and looking into my eyes. I think he’s saying something, but everything is still muted. His arms ground me and I don’t slip back into the vision.  
“Y/N, Y/N!” Slowly his voice makes its way to my ears. “Y/N what’s going on?” His voice helps ground me even more, but the more I come back to the present, the more I realize that I can’t breathe. That makes me panic even more. I feel like I’m choking and Barry doesn’t help when he sits on the couch next to me and wraps his arms around me. I hear him talking to Caitlin back in the lab, “Caitlin, what do I do.” In the next second, he’s back on the floor in front of me, saying, “Y/N focus on my breathing. Come on, breath with me.” He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Again and again he does this until I finally sync my breathing with his and it starts to slow down. When I’ve regained control of my breathing, he leans in, whipping the tears off my face. I hadn’t even realized I was crying. “Hey,” he says, “What was that?” It takes me a minute to respond, “A panic attack.”  
“Panic attack? Is this the first time you’ve experienced this?” I slowly shake my head.  
“No?” he asks incredulously. “Y/N why haven’t you told me?”  
“Barry, back off,” Caitlin says in his ear. He hesitates before reaching over and grabbing my hand. He squeezes it and says, “I’m here for you. Whatever you need, Y/N.” I start to cry again.


End file.
